


We accept the love we think we deserve

by alllisonargentt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'll add more tags later, I'm terrible with this, M/M, Romance, Sterek end game, as canon as possible, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllisonargentt/pseuds/alllisonargentt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has what he always wanted: A beautiful girlfriend who likes to sneak into his room at night to kiss him and make out. He should be happy about it. So why does it feel wrong? Scott doesn't get it, even though he's trying his best. Lydia thinks he's just confused because this is his first relationship. Kira thinks he should just talk to Malia. Maybe they are right. Maybe he just need to get used to this new situation. And maybe he just can't stop thinking about Derek because they are becoming friends. Not because he's having these weird dreams which always ends with him kissing a Hale. No one needs to know it's the wrong Hale, the one with a stubble, huge muscles, six pack and a (what?!?!?!) penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are (m)any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> This is also un-beta'd.  
> Even though it starts with Stalia, this fic is Sterek.  
> Enjoy and leave comments so I can make it better! :)

   When Sheriff Stilinski got inside his house, the first thing he noticed was how silent it was. Considering he could see the lights on in Stiles’ bedroom, that was something rare. Normally he would immediately assumed the kid felt asleep while on the computer, but now he knew about all the supernatural going on in his town, he decided to take a look.  

   He walked up the stairs as quietly as one could in a kind of old house and went straight to his son’s bedroom. What he saw there was really not what he was expecting. Stiles was sitting in front of his desk with a notebook open and several colored pencils around it. Something was telling him to go downstairs and leave the boy alone, but the scene was so curious that he decided to ask.

   He knock on the door and watched how the startled the boy, who knocked a few of his pencils on the floor.

   - Dad? Didn’t hear you arriving. – he said while trying to cover his notebook.

   - Just got here. Came to see what you were doing. Is everything okay?

   - Yeah, yeah. Sorry, dad. I got distracted and forgot to make dinner. I’ll go call that chinese place you like. – he grabed the pencils on the floor and after putting them on the desk, he left the room to use the kitchen phone.

   Maybe he should just leave it and go wait the food while watching TV, but there was no way he didn’t want to know what got Stiles so concentrated. Checking to make sure his son was still ordering dinner, he went to the desk and looked at what the boy was drawing. There was three pairs of well drawn eyes. The first one was eletric blue, the second one was deep red and the third one was bright yellow/golden. Under each one was written something. Under the first one was: “ ~~Omega~~. Killed someone innocent (maybe!!!). The second one had: “Alpha!” while the third one had “ ~~Beta~~. SOMETHING!!!!!”.

   The Sheriff didn’t have time to try to understand what all that meant before he was being called downstairs to watch some comedy show. All he knew was how those eyes seemed a lot like Hale’s.

_

   Stiles was trying to sleep when he heard the window opening. Having checked the clock just now, he knew was a little after midnight. Without opening his eyes he knew it was Malia, so he decided to wait. After closing the window, she called:

   - Stiles?

   Knowing she could hear his heart, which means she could tell he wasn’t sleeping, he decided to just answer.

   - Hey…

   That was all she needed to climb into his bed and on top of him. Opening his eyes, he saw her smirking down to him before kissing him. His hands moved to her waist while her hands were on his arms. Ignoring the way her nails were digging his skin he kissed her back.

   After a while of kissing non stop, he turned his head a little so he could breath. Without waiting, the coyote went to his neck and started licking and biting hard while he took deep breaths. Deciding the pain was now to much, he tried to hold her arms and roll her to the other side of his bed, but she just giggled and pinned his wrist above his head. With her teeth she ripped his shirt and licked his chest. Gasping, he looked around him until his eyes caught sight of the moon. It was big, meaning probably tomorrow or in two days time it would be full.

   - Malia? – he called, trying to make her stop, but she just looked at him with eletric blue eyes and a predator smirk.

   With his eyes wide open and his mouth gaping, he watched while she played with his nipples, licking, sucking and biting. Despite of the pain he was feeling because of her teeth and nails, he was half hard under her. His mind was full of thoughs such as: “Thank god it’s only nails and not claws”, “Oh my god! That’s so hot!”, but the strongest was: “This doesn’t feel right at all!”.

   Letting go of his wrists she held his waist with enough strengh that it was sure to turn purple. Bringing his hands in front of his eyes he could see a trickle of blood running down each one of his arms. Closing his eyes he waited until she got too tired and fell asleep on him. One hour later he felt asleep as well.

_

   When he woke up next morning, he was alone. After taking a quick shower he stoped in front of the mirror. Brushing his fingers on each one of the “hickies” she left he tried to convince himself that was only because she was having trouble to control her shift, specially so close to the full moon. But he would have to think about it later, since right now he need to go to school. Putting a black undershirt and a long sleeve plaid shirt on top, he tried as best as he could to cover the hickies, but since the didn’t have any make up, he would have to ignore and accept those on his neck.

_

   Obviously the first thing Scott said to him that day was:

   - Wow! Someone had a wild night! – he laughed, caught the attention of the girls.

   Kira smiled e giggled, looking at him and Malia. Lydia frowned and then smirked. Malia blushed and smiled. Everyone acted like that was normal. And honestly? It was. So why was he feeling like there was something wrong? Whenever he looked at his girlfriend (was she really his girlfriend?) his heart started beating like crazy. Why didn’t it feel like when it beat for Lydia? Why did it make him scared?

   He waited until he was alone with Lydia to talk to her. He had already talked to Scott, but it didn’t help him. Maybe a girl’s advice would. So that was why as soon as the Geography teach turned her back, he poked Lydia who was sitting right in front of him.

   - What, Stiles? – she asked

   - Hypothetically speaking, if I was dating someone, but I wasn’t exactly happy with this someone, what should I do?

   - Hypothetically? – she turned her body a little to make it easier to talk

   - Yes!

   - I see… And why would you hypothetically be unhappy?

   - Well, I don’t know if I’m unhappy. Just… It doesn’t feel right. Which is stupid, since I have everything I wanted: a girlfriend who likes to go to my house in the middle of the night and kiss me, pin me, lick and kiss my neck and chest and like me. I’m just confused because it feels like something is wrong. – he finished, but then remember and added: - Hypothetically!

   - Honey, you’re just confused because this is your first relationship. It’s normal, don’t worry. You’re still in the beginning. It’s ok not to be in love with her yet. – she said – Now, if you allow me, I’d like to pay attention to this class.

   She was probably right. Just because it doesn’t feel right now, doesn’t mean it won’t. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I thought no one would read it so I'm very pleased.  
> Again, this is un-beta'd and if there are any mistakes, tell me.  
> Thank you!! :)  
> Please ignore the fact that the last paragraph seems a little bit distant from the rest of the text.

   The sun was still up when Stiles got home that same afternoon. The house was empty and soon the moon would be up. When he got to the kitchen, he saw a paper on the counter with his dad handwriting: “Stiles, I have a double shift tonight. Do the grocery shopping, be careful with the full moon and don’t get into trouble. See you tomorrow. Dad.”  
   Sighing, he grabbed an apple and went to his room. Throwing his backpack somewhere and sitting in front of his desk, he started with his English essay. He was trying his best to concentrate, but after forty five minutes all he had accomplished was draw a bunch of pairs of eyes. The problem was: even though he had the perfect blue, perfect red and (amazingly) the perfect yellow gold ish, he didn’t have the right green and brown and yellow and blue that would make the exact combination of Derek’s eyes. Not that there were anything special about Derek, or his eyes or anything… He just happen to have a interesting eye colour.  
   Since his homework wasn’t due to tomorrow, he grabbed his wallet, cell phone and car keys and left the house. Heading to a stationery, he tried to call Scott, but the call reached voice mail. He parked close to the store and went inside, making his way to the pencil session. There were several boxes of 12 pencils, but none seemed right, so he kept searching. Walking down the aisle, he reached the backpack part. When he turned around, his eyes noticed something: a Twilight backpack with a Taylor Lautner picture. Laughing, he thought about Derek’s face when he gave it to him. He picked it and went back to the pencils. Deciding for those with 24 options, he head to the cashier.  
   When he search for his phone to check the hour and call Scott again, he noticed he had forgotten in inside his jeep. Cursing his luck he payed and went back to his car. The moment he started the car, he remembered his dad’s order and he headed to al grocery store a little far, but really cheap. Even if it was still 6pm, the street was empty. He parked near a lamppost and making sure his cell phone was with him, he got out the car.  
   The place was a little dark despite the fact that the sun would be up for at least another hour and too cold for a California summer. He pressed the jacket closer to his body and greeted the cashier, a small and odd looking girl. She raised her eyes and gave him a little nod. Half an hour later and he was again in the cashier. While she scanned the brown rice package, he picked up some Reese’s and Snickers and put with the rest. With only a few itens left, some machine back there made a really loud noise and the power went out. Both teenages looked up jumpy. Everything was completely dark. Even the sun seemed long gone by now.  
   - Does this happen occasionally? – he asked  
   - First time. – she said trying to see something back there – It seemed like it was the fridge… But we just bought it.  
   - Don’t you guys have, like, a generator? – the darkness was starting to panic him.  
   - Yes. I don’t understand. Aparently it’s not working either.  
   Stiles tried to calm himself. Having a panic attack right now would not help. He found his cell phone in his back pocket and tried calling Scott, but went straight to the voice mail again. “Damn, Scott!”. He tried Malia and got the same result. Suddenly the cashier (Madison, or something), grabbed his arm.  
   - Did you hear that? – she hissed  
   He heard nothing but their hearts. Maybe if he used his phone flashlight… Only it fell when she grabbed him. He shook his arm so she would let go and got on his knees, searching for his phone. He accidentally touched the girl’s feet and she jumped and screamed.  
   - Shhhh!! For god’s sakes! It’s me. – he whispered  
   Three things happened at the same time: He found his phone, heard a growl about 14ft in front of him and there was a sound of claws scratching metal from somewhere outside. Madison or something fell on her knees crying and repeating “Oh my god!”s while Stiles tried to unlock his phone with shaking hands. He kept typing the password wrong and getting more frustrated. The girl was getting more panicked and desperate when they heard a howl in the street.  
   Whatever it was that was with them inside the store was getting closer to them, but as soon as it heard the howl, its eyes shone bright green and it run to the street. “Kate”, Stiles thought.  
   He got up and run after it, not caring about the important part of his brain telling him not to. Kate was already far, but there, standing in the shadows not far from his car, was someone with eletric blue eyes. He blank and it was gone, but he couldn’t help thinking about Peter. The street was too dark and whoever it was choose a even darker place to stay. It happened too soon and he couldn’t see if it was a woman or a man, but who else could it be?  
_  
   He tried calling Lydia and Kira while he drove to Derek’s loft, but they weren’t answering. “What the hell is happening to everyone?!”. His car was all scratched and he was already sure it was Peter who did it. He didn’t know why he would be working with Kate, but whatever. The guy was cuckoo.  
   Derek was already waiting for him in the middle of the loft when he got there. He was frowning, wearing a pijama shirt and sweaters. Stiles would definitly stop to admire that adorable image if it wasn’t for how panicked he was. They stayed there, looking at each other, until Derek broke the silence:  
   - Why is your heart so loud and why do you smell scared?  
   - Wha… - Stiles gaped – Stop smelling me!!  
   - Stiles! – Derek said a little louder – What happened?!  
   - I was grocery shopping when the lights went out in the whole street, so I though “Yeah, okay, nothing special. Those things must happen all the time since it’s an old place.”, but no! It didn’t and they had a generator that should have worked but it didn’t. Then we, the cashier girl and I, head this noise and guess who was there? Kate! Yeah. All wolfed out. I mean, werejaguar’ed out, or something. But before she could get to us, there was a howl and she ran and I ran too. I didn’t reach her, but I saw blue eyes in the shadow near my Jeep and as soon as I blank it was gone. Now my Jeep is all scratched, Scott’s and Malia’s phones are turned off and Lydia and Kira won’t pick up theirs. – he babbled – Where’s Peter?  
   The former alpha was staring at him with a calculated stare and he could feel his cheek turning pink when Peter appeared from what should be the kitchen.  
   - It seems like you had a wild night, didn’t you, Stiles? – he chucked – I’m sorry to tell you that I stayed here all day, right dear nephew?  
   - Are you okay? – Derek asked gently  
   Not that he thought the Hale couldn’t be nice and gentle, but… Oh, who was he kidding? He didn’t thought Derek could be nice and gentle. He knew he was probably bearable with Cora, but she was his little sister so it was different. Stiles was nothing to him, that he knew. Even Baby-Derek had pushed him into the door. Smiling at the memory, he nodded.  
   - I should go home and order some pizza, since I left the food at the grocery shop. So, yeah… Take care, okay? Kate’s still out there and now we know she’s not alone. - he turned and was already by the door when Derek called.  
   - Stiles! – he hesitated, as if he wasn’t sure if he shouldn’t say it – You shouldn’t be alone on a full moon. Especially with Kate out there, as you said. Maybe you should… if you want you can... Just stay here, okay? Otherwise you’ll get yourself killed.

   Peter was smirking when he went upstairs, muttering something about young people and fellings. Derek left the human standing there and went to the kitchen ignoring the loud noise of a heart racing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos.  
> " means this is Scott taking through the phone. Thought it would be better if I signaled  
> Still un-beta'd and don't forget to coment if there are any mistakes.  
> Thank you again!

    _There she was. So gorgeous. He always knew she was pretty, but now he could really look at her, Allison was beautiful. Brown, almost black, hair falling on her shoulders; fair skin and delicate features. It seemed like she was taken from a fairy tale. She looked peacefull. Closed eyes and relaxed body. Scott used to talk about how bright her eyes were, but he’d never listen. Now she was slowly openning them and they couldn’t be brighter. Green and bright eyes._

_Her face was morfing and now she was Kate, growling at him and smirking. Her hair was now blonde, she was not delicate anymore nor beautiful. She was scary as hell and her face showed all the evil things she did. She couldn’t ever be beautiful._

_By their side was the Hale house and while he looked, it started catching fire. He wanted to do something, but he was so shocked, he could only watch. Watch and hear and smell. Maybe that voice screaming was from Selena, or Lilith, or Tala. He didn’t know. Either one, was from a child. Derek’s little cousins who weren’t older than 11 years old. He could hear howling, heart wrecking screams and the house falling apart._

_The wind was bringing the smell of wood burning, plastic burning, meat burning. The air smelled like tears, sorrow, yearning and wolfsbane. Smelled like Kate’s bittersweet perfum and the blood on her hands, clothes and mouth. All he could think was how Derek probably misses his mother perfum, or Laura’s, or the fresh baked peanut butter cookies Cora said their father used to bake._

_Kate was laughing and that caught his attention. No one ever looked so much like Belatrix Lestrange than she did in that moment. He was wondering how she got so much blood on her when he saw. There, behind her, was a body. Not any body, but Derek’s._

_He was laying face down with a blood pool around him. Stiles prayed with all he had for him to be breathing. But he knew he wasn’t. There was too much blood, Derek wasn’t moving and Kate was still laughing. There was no way he was still alive. And now he was the one who couldn’t breath._

_The house was burning, Kate was laughing, Derek was dead. And all he wanted was to get the hell out of that place. But he couldn’t run. His legs wouldn’t move and now Kate was closer and closer and closer. Until she was just in front of him. Her eyes was still shining green and she looked like the devil. She was raising her hands and touching his face, with Derek’s blood still covering them. Teeth still bright despite the way her mouth was dirty, red._

_He wanted to scream, so he opened his mouth and did it. He screamed as loud as he could and now her hands were touching his arms and she was saying his name, yelling at him. The more he payed attention, the more she sounded like Derek. That made him cry. Derek was gone and he just couldn’t breath anymore. She was grabbing his hands and suddenly they were in front of his eyes, so he counted his fingers. “One, two, three four five six seven eight, nine, ten, eleven.” He didn’t noticed right away, but when he did, he opened his eyes._

_ __

Derek was standing in front of him, holding his hands, eyes bright yellow. Peter wasn’t far, sitting on a chair near the new couch that he was currently laying. He sat and looked around. It was only them. The place smelled like Derek and coffee. He could only hear his heartbeath and puffy breaths. It was just a dream.

_

   The second time he woke up was already morning. The sun was coming through the window and the clock above the new TV said it was still too soon to be late for school. Derek was nowhere to be seen and neither was Peter, but there was sounds coming from the kitchen. He went to there and caught Derek making coffee and pancakes.

   - Didn’t know you could cook. – Derek only made an affirmative sound and continued flipping the pancakes. – Where’s Peter?

   - Left in the middle of the night. – now he was standing close to him, putting the pancakes on his plate, he could see bags under Derek’s eyes.

   - Did you go to bed last night? – he asked, already knowing the answer.

   - Yes.

   - After I woke you up.

   The werewolf hesitated and the was all the answer he needed.

   - You should. I’m sorry I disturbed you. You’re propably regretting inviting me to stay. Not did I only sleep on your couch after making you watch Futurama, but I started screaming in the middle of the night. I’m really sorry. – now he was blushing and looking at his plate.

   - You worried me. – Derek ignore Stiles surprised look and continued eating and speaking like nothing had happened. – I first thought there was someone else in the loft with us, but I could only hear you and Peter, who was by my side at the moment, so I knew it was something else. When I saw you were sleeping, I thought about the Nogitsune. Thought maybe he was back and we wouldn’t be able to save you again. I ran to you and stopped by the couch when I heard you say my name. You were crying and you said my name a few times before screaming. I didn’t know what to do.

   - Derek, I… - he started speaking when his cell phone started ringing. He knew it didn’t matter where he was, Derek would still be able to hear him, so he just accept the call. – Scott, hey.

   “- Stiles, sorry I didn’t answer you last night. My battery was dead and I didn’t have time to plugged it before Lydia was calling Kira and you know… - the alpha tried apologising.

   - What? Why Lydia called Kira? I tried calling everyone last night, but your phone was off and so was Malia’s. Kira and Lydia didn’t answer me. – he said, trying to understand what was going on and felling a little hurt for being ignored.

   “- What? I thought Lydia called you too. She found a body, a dead one! Probably Kate’s job.

   - She didn’t. – he looked at Derek and saw he looking back. His eyebrows were doing that thing he didn’t when he was both concentrated and confuse. – Anyway, who was it?

   “- Well… - he hesitated – Are you sitting down?

   - Scott. – his voice dropped, his heart clutched and his eyes started tearing a little bit – Was it my father? Please, tell me it wasn’t. Please.

   Now he was definitely crying. Derek stood up and grabbed his phone while he stayed there, shaking and on verge of a panic attack.

   - Scott. It’s Derek. Who was it?

   He didn’t hear what Scott answered, but suddenly Derek was kneeling in front of him, holding his face and telling him to breath, it was not his father. His father was okay, alive. But Derek was still speaking.

   - … got there before the police, and Lydia was already waiting for them inside. They tried calling Malia, but she’s nowhere to be found. I’ll call Peter, maybe he knows where she is. I assume you don’t, right?

   - Malia? No. Haven’t heard of her after school. Derek. – he took a deep breath – Who was it?

   - Stiles, didn’t you hear me? Malia’s father is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is alllisonargentt.tumblr.com  
> Message me what you though about this chapter, or the whole fic, or comment here.  
> I'd love to know what you think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comment so I can know what you think and it would be really really nice if you left kudos.  
> I don't know how I'm gonna put Liam in this fic or even if I ever will. For now, I'll just ignore last episode and see what I can do.  
> Still un'beta'd and tell me if there are any mistakes.  
> Tumblr: alllisonargentt.tumblr.com

   It’s not that Stiles didn’t care about Malia, about what Lydia was saying, or Scott’s worried expression, or even the way Derek was watching him right now. It’s more like he was having a hard time understanding why Kate would run from a side of the town to the other to come here, especially in such a short time since Lydia got there not long after he saw the werejaguar/ex (?) hunter.  
   - Stiles, I know you’re worried about your girlfriend, and we will find her, relax. But could you please pay attention to what we’re saying? – Lydia said.  
   - I’m sorry… I just… I guess I’m really worried.  
   - So Kate came here and killed him because she lost control, again? – Scott asked, like it was just that simple.  
   - Apparently yes. Why else would she kill him? – Kira wondered.  
   - But why would she be here? Like 10 minutes after I saw her? She would take at least two hours to cross all the way. Even with all the super speed, it’s impossible! – Stiles tried to explain what was bugging him.  
   They all took some time to considerate it. Lydia was looking at the house, where the cops where studying the scene. Scott and Kira were quietly taking to each other. Derek was checking his phone and frowning.  
   - Do you even know how to use it? – Stiles asked pointing at the werewolf’s phone – I mean… I…  
   - Peter just texted me, - he ignored what the younger said – answering about Malia. He said he caught her scent by Stiles house and by his Jeep, which is actually normal, but he also said he caught her scent by my loft.  
   - She went there with Scott while you were de-aged. – the banshee explained.  
   - It was strong enough for us to know she was there last night. – he said.  
   - She was looking for me. – she probably went to his house and, after noticing he wasn’t there, tried to find him and end up at Derek’s.  
   The others accept this and moved on, trying to guess where would she go and how they would tell her. Derek however was still watching him, tilting his head just a little and reminding him of the teenager he found in Mexico. Stiles could only imagine what it was like to him knowing that Kate was back, alive and stronger. He forced that thought to the back of his mind along with every one related to his dream last night.  
   He could hear Kira’s phone ringing and he know Scott and Lydia were paying attention to the conversation, so maybe he should as well. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of Derek. Those beautiful green-but-also-blue-brow-and-a-little-bit-of-yellow eyes seemed like they were trying to read him and he couldn’t help but try to read them back. Or to notice how his eyelashes were just the perfect size, or the his nose was not bad, he even had nice lips. He was man enough to admit Derek was a beautiful guy. I didn’t mean he was gay, just like the time he caught him staring at Danny’s abs only meant he would like to have one as well.  
   - Stiles! – Lydia half yelled half whispered – Will you for Gods sake pay attention to me?!?!  
   - Wha…? – he blinked – Sorry. What did you say?  
   Lydia snorted.  
   - Malia called me. She’s at school and wondering where we are. Said she called you, but you didn’t answer and she wants to know if it’s about something she did. – Kira explained.  
   - Oh… I forgot my phone at Derek’s. – he muttered.  
   - What were you doing at Derek’s? – Scott asked, looking from him to Derek and back.   
   He looked at Derek and tried to come up with a reason for why he had gone there, but how to explain how safe he fells there despite everything? How he has been dreaming about the older werewolf almost daily? Or that he only left his house last night because he can’t seem to stop drawing Derek’s eyes?  
   - Wanted to know if you were there. – Scott got distracted by Deputy Parish talking to someone about the claws all over the victims body, but Derek, despite being busy trying to catch a scent beneath all the sweat and cologne coming from all the deputies, heard loud and clear the lie in the beat of a heart.  
   They decided that Lydia and Kira would go to school and talk to Malia, Scott would find out what he could and maybe talk to the sheriff about what he already knew and Derek would take Stiles to his loft so he could get his phone and car.  
_  
   - She’ll be fine, Stiles. Don’t worry. – Derek said as soon as the got inside of the loft.  
   - Who? – the human asked – Oh! Malia. Yeah, she will. She’s tough.  
   - She’s a good girl. – the werewolf tried.  
   - Yeah. She’s… good for me, don’t forget it. – he said so low that if it wasn’t for his werewolf senses, Derek would have missed – She doesn’t deserve all this…  
   Derek wondered why it was that he seemed to try to convince himself about what he was saying than the other. He heard about their “wild nights”, he caugh how he reeked of sex and Malia. Even if Derek wasn’t exactly thrilled about it, it was no secret they were happily together.  
   - Derek? – Stiles called from upstairs – Do you… uh… are you catching any scent outside the usual?  
   He scented the air around him and there it was. The bittersweet perfum he once thought was the best scent ever.  
   - Kate.  
   - Yeah… Well… You might want to see this. – he didn’t know if Stiles was scared or surprised, so he run upstairs. What he found there was definitely not what he was expecting. On top of his bed was a doll - “Cora’s” Derek explained – covered in blood – Cora’s, Stiles assumed by the way Derek paled and trembled – with a note:  
               “ Give me back what’s mine and I’ll give you back yours.  
                                                                                               Kate”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I would like to appologise for staying so long without updating it. I've been having tests like every day and I'm really stressed. So yeah, I'm really really sorry.  
> Second: I would like to thank you all for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. Please keep doing it cause it makes me VERY happy.  
> Third: I still don't plan on using a lot of things about the new episodes. I'm not enjoying that much what they're doing and I'm really disappointed with the way they are treating the fans. I will tho use a few things, like Derek losing his powers. I still don't know about Liam, but let's see...  
> Lastly, I hope you like it :)  
> Sorry about any mistakes, leave kudos and coments. My tumblr is alllisonargentt.

   - Alright. So Derek took something from Kate and she decided to take Cora. Now we just need to find a way to save her before something happens. – Scott said while pacing in front of the couch.

   - Now that you put it like this, it’s so simple, Scott. I don’t know why we didn’t think about this before. – Stiles mocked him.

   - But it is simple. – Malia said – Derek just need to give Kate her doll.

   - What doll? – Derek asked, frowning

   - No! No, Malia. He didn’t take her doll. He took something else from her and that’s what we need to find out. – Kira tried to explain.

   Stiles laughed, despite the tense atmosfere. Trying to suppress his laugh, he said:

   - He didn’t take her doll, no. He might have actually took her virginity.

   The former alpha glared at the human. Apparently he didn’t think it was funny. Actually, no one was laughing. Which Stiles thought was rude, since he was just trying to make everyone relax.

   - Do you really have no idea of what she might be talking about?

   - No, Lydia. – Derek answered gruffly, before taking a deep breath – I already told you all I knew. I don’t remember taking anything from her.

   - Maybe… - Stiles stopped talking, thinking more before trying again – Maybe she didn’t leave her note for Derek.

   - Peter? – Scott asked.

   Stiles nodded and, while Lydia, Kira, Scott and Malia tried to come up with a reason to why Kate would leave that note to Peter, he stared at Derek. At the way he was still a little pale, the way his hands were closed on a fist, how he looked like he was barely there at all. His lips were dry, but if you look close enough and with the right amount of attention, you could see his eyes were actually wet. Derek had only two family members left (three, but he didn’t know about Malia yet): Cora and Peter.

   Peter was always this annoying uncle who was also a manipulative person. Since the fire then, he only got worse. He killed Laura, and while one could say he was not emotionally well at that time, it’s not easy to know your uncle killed your sister because of stupid red eyes. He only cared about himself and if he ever needed, he would probably kill Derek as well. So yeah, no Peter.

   Cora was a little brat. Stubborn, mouthy and a little too fierce. She stayed God Knows Where for a long time and when she got back, the sweet girl that once begged Derek to watch The Little Mermaid with her was gone. She was now a woman who refused to take anyone’s shit, especially Derek’s. She didn’t know how to have a family anymore, and when she was just starting to learn, Boyd was killed and she couldn’t take it anymore. Not long after that she left. Derek insisted in going with her, but no even him could keep up with her anymore, so he came back. But it doesn’t matter. Nothing else matters but the fact that she’s still his little sister. Someone he should protect and didn’t.

   Kate not only killed his parents, uncles and aunts and cousins, grandparents and siblings. She took what was left of Peter’s sanity. She took Derek’s hability to love. And now she took his sister. She was finaly going to pay for everything she done to him. And he was going to make sure it wasn’t cheap.

_

   Everyone had left and Derek had already took a shower when Scott was back. Looking like the lost puppy he usually looks when he doesn’t know what to say. Derek was looking out the window and didn’t turn. Knowing that was all he could get, he started:

   - Derek. I know you are sad, angry, blaming yourself and most of all confused. But I need you to know it was not your fault. There was nothing you could do to stop it from happening. The fire was not your fault. Kate would have found a way to do it with or without meeting you. Laura’s death was not your fault. She was the one who decided to come here alone and Peter was the one who killed her. It was his fault and his fault only. Jennifer and all the people she killed was not your fault. She tried to use you because she was an evil witch or something. Being with you didn’t change her plans of killing people. You actually helped us stop her. Boyd and Erica was not your fault. You were the best alpha you could be at that moment and I’m sure that wherever they are they are grateful for everything you did for them. Cora being taken was not your fault. She wanted out, wanted to be free and you let her go because that would make her happy, even if it would make you miserable. You were an amazing brother to her and no one, not even her, blames you for it, for Kate taking her. Kate is the one to blame. So please! Stop distancing yourself even more from the pack. They need you and I need you. I can’t do this on my own. We all need you to make things right again and take Cora back. – he took a deep breath and continued – I never had a real brother, you know that. I have Stiles though, who is like a twin brother to me. I love him like I would love a brother. And Derek, I feel the same for you. I hated you for a long time, but I don’t anymore. Not after really getting to know you. You are my brother too. You are the big brother I always wanted and always needed. Please, accept me as your family.

   Derek turned and opened his arms, hoping Scott would understand, which he did. He run to the older wolf and hugged him like his life depended on that. Suddenly everything Derek was holding in was out and he cried like for the first time since the fire. There were tears and hiccups and rheum and every disgusting thing that comes with that desperate and miserable kind of cry. There was sadness for everything and everyone he ever lost and there was happiness for everything and everyone he had gained. Most important: there was finally hope.

   When he stepped back and opened his eyes, he saw Scott smiling at him and Stiles standing a little far from them, but still wiping his eyes and looking like he as well needed and wanted that hug. They looked at each other for a moment before Stiles started walking to him and saying:

   - Paige was not your fault either. – Derek didn’t know how the human knew about Paige, neither he cared. It was Stiles, and Stiles always knew – Peter manipulated you and the other werewolf into biting her. You only took way all the pain she would feel if she stayed like that. You took way her suffering.

   Derek snorted and Stiles gripped his shoulders strong enough that if he could, he would bruise.

   - I want you to listen to me very carefully, Derek. You’re not a bad person. You’re a slightly good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world is split into good people and evil manipulative sociopaths. We’ve all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s who we really are. – he said with a dead serious face, which was a lot for Stiles.

   - Did you seriously change a Harry Potter quote so it could fit in my life? – Derek asked and after two seconds of silence, they were all laughing. Laughing like there weren’t things out there just waiting to try to kill them.

   Even Derek was full body laughing, tears in the eyes laughing. And it was the most beautiful laugh. It was like caramel, like taking your shoe off after staying the whole day wearing it while it hurted you feet, like drink water after walking through the desert, like seeing the first flower after a harsh winter. It was in that moment that Stiles promised himself: he would make Derek laugh again and again and again, even if he had to kill Kate Argent and every evil bitch who hurt the werewolf with his bare hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter sucks :(  
> But I still hope you'll like it.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Tumblr: alllisonargentt

   It was Friday already and all they had was a doll who smelled so strongly of Cora that it was no use for scenting. Scott would take Malia to the florest everyday so they could try track something, but each day he would get more tired and desperate. Malia would ask questions to everyone, but only Stiles would answer some of them. He would feel guilty about not spending a lot of time with his girlfriend, but right now, all he could think was Derek and how useless he would feel knowing that even though he was doing his best, it was not enough to help Derek. The werewolf would work close with Chris Argent, who had recently returned from France, on his search for Cora and/or Kate. Kira and Lydia would try everything to “turn on” – as Stiles would call – Lydia’s banshee senses.  
    Everyone was busy while trying to find anything, but they would still get a decent night of sleep. Actually, not all of them would. Stiles and Derek hadn’t slept for more than 4 hours a day since it all began. Derek used the night time to search a little more and then check everyone. Every time he would get close to Stiles’ house he would think about stopping and talking, since the lights were always on and he could hear the sounds of the awake human.  
   Stiles would be drawing. Since he found some of his mother old drawings, he decided to try it. Apparently he was good. Not only could he draw perfectly equal the real thing, but he could put feelings into the paper. For the first day he drew Lydia, on the second day he drew Scott, his father and he even try to drew his mother, even though he didn’t feel like he was doing any justice to her beauty. On the third day he drew Malia and Kira. On the fourth, he drew Allison, Erica and Boyd. On the fifth he drew Isaac and Jackson. On the sixth he drew Derek. He hadn’t stopped since then.  
   That night he was drawing Derek’s laugh. The way his eyes would crinkle, or how his cheeks would blush, his bunny teeth appearing (who knew Derek I’m-The-Alpha Hale had bunny teeth??) and just how surreal it looked. It made him imagine how Derek’s life would be without Kate. Would he laugh more? Smile more? Would he make jokes and play games and eat ice cream like a normal happy person?  
_  
   Stiles doesn’t remember falling asleep, but the next time he opens his eyes were already morning. The window was open and the sun was blinding him from where he was sitting on his desk chair and half bent over his notebook. He was positive he hadn’t open the window at all yesterday. “Fuck… Did Malia come over again?” he thought while typing a text to her asking about it.  
   He had already washed his face and brushed his teeth by the time she answered. The text simply said:  
   “No. I slept at Kira’s yesterday after searching for Kate aroung town with Scott. Sorry.”  
   Looking to the window and around the room, he started to panic. He started to search for anything that would indicate who was in his room last night. Checking the notes at his wall, the papers by his desk, his draws, bed (on and under) and his wardrobe, he began to question if whoever it was took anything from him. Nothing. He then sat at his bed and called Scott:  
   - Were you in my room last night? Someone was in my room last night. And they left the window open. It was not Malia. Oh my god, Scott! Were you in my room?!?!  
   - Wait. Wait! Calm down, bro. What happened? I wasn’t in your room last night, I swear. Are you sure it was not Malia? – Scott answer with the voice of someone who had just woken up.  
   - I texted her. She… It wasn’t her. Was it Kate? How do I know if it was Kate?  
   - I don’t know. Just, calm down, okay? I’ll be there in five. Could’ve been Derek… - the alpha said  
   - It wasn’t him. I just… - he looked at his notebook with the drawing of Derek – It was not him, Scott. I really don’t think it was. There are no reasons for Derek to come here. He wouldn’t.  
   - Okay then. I’m almost there. I’ll talk to you in a minute.  
   As soon as he put the phone down, he ran to his desk and, after one last look, he hid the notebook under his Chemistry books. Scott jumped through his window five minutes later, frowning as soon as he stepped inside. He started sniffing the air and looking around, making Stiles even more anxious.  
   - What is it? What do you smell? Who was it? Scott!!  
   - Dude. It smells like, I don’t know how to explain. Like I think a graveyard would smell, you know? It’s weird. Like flowers and dead bodies and grass.  
   - What? – Stiles asked, eyes wide and mouth gaping. – What d’you mean? I haven’t been to the graveyard lately. Are you sure?  
   - Yeah, man. I don’t remember how a graveyard smells, ‘cause that’s not something I pay attention when I have to go there, but I really believe it smells like this.  
   - Why would my room smell like it? I thought you would come here, smell someone, Kate, I don’t know, and then we’d have a clue to where she’s hiding or something. I definitely didn’t expect you to tell me my fucking room smells like a fucking graveyard! What the hell!  
   - We should probably call everyone… - Scott suggested, already calling Kira.  
   Figuring she would tell Malia, he texted Lydia asking her to meet them at his place as soon as possible and then texted Derek. He tried a few times before deciding to send the following message:  
   “Hey. Are you okay? Can you come to my house? We might have found something. Not really actually. But kinda. Just, can you please come like right now?”  
   It was stupid and Derek wouldn’t even answer him, but since Kate showed up he didn’t know how to deal with the werewolf. They weren’t friends, but they didn’t hate each other anymore and he didn’t want to go back to that. The guy had had enough with the fire and everything else. He could probably use a friend right now. He was pretty sure Derek would never see him as one, so he was really surprise when the other answered with a simple:  
   “Be there in 5”  
_  
   Everyone was already there, trying to figure out what that smell means and if it has something to do with Kate and Cora, when the doorbell rang. Stiles looked around to make sure everyone was already there and caught everyone looking at him.  
   - Did you guys invite someone else? – he asked, but everyone said no.  
   He went downstairs and opened the door, only to be surprise by a delivery guy with a bouquet of white chrysanthemums. He imagined the guy had mistaken his house with Miss Singleton again. Last month he received a bouquet of red roses.  
   - Stiles Stilinski? Can you sign this, please? – he signed and went back to his room, taking the flowers with him. Everyone stopped talking when he got there.  
   - I, uh… I got flowers. – he said  
   - Oh, that’s so adorable! – Kira exclaimed  
   - Stiles and Malia sitting in a tree! K – I – S – S… - Scott started to sing and laugh, but Malia interrupted.  
   - It wasn’t me.  
   - There’s a card. – Derek pointed.  
   Indeed there was a card. He opened it and inside there was the same handwriting of Kate’s first note. He read it out loud:  
   “The clock is ticking,  
    But don’t feel so leth.  
    In some other cultures,  
    Chrysanthemums means…”  
   - Death. – Lydia completed.  
   - What does it mean? – Kira asked.  
   - It means we might be running out of time.


End file.
